sleep and dream
by kingdom hearts sora
Summary: toph's parents are going out but whos left to take care of toph? her trusted freind Aang of course! but what will happen with sokka makes a bad complement? read and find out.Taang not: takes place in present time.
1. sleep over

Toph was in her room listening to her songs on her I pod. Toph was wearing her green tight green t-shirt with a broken heart on it and light brown long shorts. She wasn't wearing any shoes. She was drawing a picture. No one knew but she could draw very well and since led is a sort of mineral she could see where her pencil was going and see how her picture looked. Usually she would draw random stuff like logos symbols and a bunch of other random stuff but this drawing was different. For some reason she's been drawing pictures of her friend Aang. She didn't know why. Since a few days ago ever since she hanged around Aang at school she felt like something was flying around her in stomach. She did know why. She never felt like that before. It started all when it was Valentine's Day. Aang wrote her a letter. It wasn't one of those cheap cards you buy in the store. It was a real letter he wrote himself. It said

Dear, toph

You are one of my best friends. I hope it will stay that way forever. Ever since you came to the school you have always been with me till better or worse. We looked out for each other when we were down and I thank you for that. You're the best friend any one could ask for and I was lucky to meet you.

Love you friend

Aang

When she read the letter she started to blush redder then a rose. She got the same feeling everything she's near aang now. She didn't know why. She told her mom she wasn't feeling good that day. Her mom asked if it felt like there was something that felt like flying in your stomach. Toph said she did feel that way and her mom told her it was love. She just denied it and stomped up to her room. She denied it she felt like it was sort of true. She didn't want to admit she had feeling for the young air bender because she thought love was a sign of weakness and when you think of Toph you never think of weakness.

She was admiring the picture she drew of aang. When there was a knock on the door. She didn't seem to hear it with her I pod head phones on. Her mom came in and said "Toph honey you there?" she said as she creped in.

Toph didn't hear anything. Her mom walked up to her and saw over toped shoulder to see a hand drawn picture of the air bender Aang

"Well well well I was right you do have a lover." She said with a nit of smile

Toph finally noticed her mother and flipped her picture over faster then the wind. "Mom! What are you doing in my room! You could knock you know!" she said taking off her head phones.

"I did sweetie but you wouldn't answer so I walked in. but who was that young man you drew hmm?" she said with an other smile.

Toph blushed and looked her feet then back to her mom "it was no one! It was just my friend Aang! I was bored so I just tried to draw him that's all!" she said still blushing

"Ah so Aang gave you the letter? Haha well he's a fine young boy you made a right choice" she said starting to walk out of the room.

"He's not my boy friend!" toph said with anger

" I never said he was dear." She said and left the room

Toph turned back to her seat on her chain. She flipped the picture over again. ' but I wish he was…..' Toph said in her mind

Toph jumped off her chair and sat on her bed listening to green day on her I pod. She bopped her head to the music. She heard a faint ring of the phone but never bothers' to pick it up. She listened to her music when there was a knock on the door. It was her mom again

"What is it now mom?" Toph said irritated

"There's some one on the phone for you" her mom said

"If its Katara trying to get me to join the dance studios then I don't even want to hea-."

"It's that young man named aang" her mom said.

"Aang?!" she said falling off her bed and falling off to the floor

"She got up and grabbed the phone at the side of her bed and picked it up

"Hello?" said aang on the phone

"Twinkle toes why you calling me?" she asked.

"Oh you know I was just bored so I thought id call.

"Hang on" she said and singled her mom to hang up the other phone. Her mother did what she wanted and left with a big smile on her face. Toph went back to the phone

(Note: the call with be in a script format for now)

Toph: hello you still there twinkle toes?

Aang: yah I'm here. What's up?

Toph: nothing just why did you call me?

Aang: I told you I was bored so I thought id call

Toph: oh right. Did my mom say anything to you?

Aang: she said you drew a picture of me. She said I looked really good you got to show me some time! I never knew you could draw!

Toph: you don't know a lot of things about me twinkle toes and I just drew you because I was bored! Nothing special!

Aang: I never said it was anything special

Toph: oh shut up…

Aang: sorry…

Toph: no I should be sorry my mom just got me worked up about stuff I'm just a little stemmed

Aang: well alright so what you doing?

Toph: nothing I'm just listening to my I-pod till the baby sitter gets here

Aang: why would you need a baby sitter?

Toph: my parents don't think I can take care of myself. Think I'm still a baby.

Aang: I could com over if you want.

Toph: really?!?!? I-I-I mean really?

Aang: yah sure why not I got nothing else better to do

Toph: but can't you go with Katara or Sokka or something?

Aang: no. Katara is to busy with things and Sokka…….well he's Sokka

Toph: hahaha yah I guess but hang on let me ask my parents first

Aang: alright

Toph put down the phone and walked down stairs to where her parents were getting ready for their dinner

"Mom dad do you mind if I bring a friend over tonight? The baby sitter doesn't have to come. He can take care of me." Toph asked.

"'He'?" her father said

"Yah my friend aang. He wants to come over. So can he?" she pleaded.

"He's a boy I don't want you to hang around with boys yet till yo-"he father was cut off by a small hit by Toph's.

"Sure honey he can come over just make sure you don't mess up the house" she said happily

"B-but.." her father stuttered. Toph's mother gave him a look that no one should ever get. It even made Toph scared when she used it on her. Toph's father nodded in a sort of fear manner

"Thank you!!!! You guys are the best!" Toph squealed and ran back up stairs.

"He has to sleep over though! We won't be home till tomorrow morning!" her mom yelled to her

"Okay mom! See you then!" she yelled back as she ran back upstairs.

"Oh our little baby is growing up" he mother said

"To fast of you tell me. First this boy next she will go to parties by herself and bring more people over and spent the night at other peoples houses" her father groaned

"Dear she already goes to parties alone and she stayed with her friend we-du last week."

Her mother added.

"When was this!? I had no notice of it!" her father roared

"Oh give her a break dear she's only a girl. She needs freedom." He mom said

"She can have her freedom just in the house" her father groaned

Toph was back in her room and jumped on her bed landing in her stomach. She took the phone again

Toph: twinkle toes?

Aang: yah? What they say?

Toph: their cool with it and we got the whole house to ourselves so no baby sitter

Aang: cool!

Toph: yah oh! And you need to bring a sleeping bag or something you need to spend the night.

Aang: can do. Ill be there later then some where around 7

Toph looked at her clock over her bedroom door. it was 6:30. he should be there in half an hour

Toph: alright twinkle toes ill meet ya then bye.

Aang: bye. See you soon

They both hung up and Toph squealed in happiness. She was going to have the house all to herself with aang and all alone. She thought about it for a moment. Having the whole night alone with aang. The more she thought about it the more she got nervous. 'What if I spill water or something? Or what if I fall down the stairs? Ill look like a complete idiot.' She rang in her head.

She got her I-pod and played some music. She listened to green day songs; fall out boy, and chemical romance. Then she got to a song she didn't remember downloading. It was "before its to late" by the goo goo dolls. She remembered aang barrowed it fore a day. He must have downloaded it. She rewound it to the beginning. She didn't know why but she felt like singing it. The music started to play and she was lying down on her bed.

I wander through fiction to look for the truth  
Buried beneath all the lies  
and I stood at a distance  
To feel who you are  
Hiding myself in your eyes

Just then there was a knock on the door. Toph couldn't hear it she was to busy singing

And hold on before it's too late  
until we leave this behind  
don't fall just be who you are  
It's all that we need in our lives

Aang saw the door was open so he walked in and put his sleeping bag to the side

"Hello? Anyone home?" aang said. The parents already left so Toph was the only one in the house

and the risk that might break you  
Is the one that would save  
A life you don't live is still lost  
So stand on the edge with me  
Hold back your fear and see  
Nothing is real 'til it's gone

Toph got up from her bed and started to dance a bit while she danced and aang heard some music from up stairs.

Hold on before its too late  
until we leave this behind  
don't fall just be who you are  
It's all that we need in our lives

Aang heard the music so he went up to go see what it was

So live like you mean it  
Love 'til you feel it  
It's all that we need in our lives  
So stand on the edge with me  
Hold back your fear and see  
Nothing is real 'til it's gone

Toph got a brush from her desk and started to use it as a mic.

Hold on before its too late  
until we leave this behind  
don't fall just be who you are  
It's all that we need in our lives

Aang went up stairs and noticed the music more clearly now. "She might be listening to the radio." He said as he opened Toph's. He saw her singing to the song he downloaded and he dropped His mouth to see her sing and dance.

Hold on before its too late  
until we leave this behind  
don't fall just be who you are  
It's all that we need in our lives

Aang couldn't believe Toph could sing all he did was watch in amazement at how good she was.

It's all that we need in our lives  
it's all that I need in my life…

Aang clapped his hands "WOOO! ONCORE! ONCORE!"

"AANG!?!?!! WHEN DID YOU GET HERE!?!?" she said taking off her ear phones and throwing the brush to her bed.

"Bout a few minuets ago. You sing like an angel." Aang said amazed

"You know you cold calls if you're at the-...you think I sing like an angel?" Toph asked blushing forgetting about her anger

"Well you. Your voice sounded so sweet and wonderful when you sang it. If you asked me id say it was a improvement on the song." Aang said blushing as well

"You really think so…?" toph said looking at her feet still blushing.

"Haha I know so." Aang said cheerfully.

"Thanks twinkle toes…" she said looking back up smiling. She saw what Aang was wearing. A orange shirt and blue jeans. He wore his orange head band ever since he decided to grow his hair again. He wanted to hide his arrow because he thought it made him look funny.

Aang smiled back and they were both blushing more then a fire truck. There was a silence for a minute or two till Aang finally said "well uhh…. Where do I put my stuff?" Aang asked

"Oh uhh…. I'm not su-." She was cut off by a knock at the door.

"Wonder who that could be" Aang said looking out the door of Toph's room

"Yah me to" toph said passing Aang and walking down stairs. She went to the door and opened it. It was Katara. She was wearing a blue toph with the symbol of her necklace on her shirt. She had blue jeans and her hair was in the usual bun and sting of hair like it always was. She was smiling at toph and said "hey toph! Just thought is stop by to sa-." She was cut off by toph who put up her hand in front of Katara's face.

"looks sugar queen I don't want to join you little dance studio so stop trying to sweet talk me candy princess cus I'm not going to join." She said annoyed.

"I wasn't going to do that. I just wanted to come visit I swear" she said

Toph taped her foot to check Katara's heart beat. She was beating normally witch meant she was telling truth. Toph stopped taping and said. "Hi Sokka." She said a little annoyed

"Dang! How do you do that!" Sokka said coming out from behind the door. he was wearing a white shirt with a blue jacket and black jeans. He had his hair in the same pony-tail.

"What do you guys want? I already have some one over" toph said.

"You have some one over? Who!!!" Katara squealed

"None of your bess-wax now will you leave!" toph said about to shut the door.

"Aww come on at least give us a hint who it is and me and Sokka will go" Katara said

"Ugh… okay you know him that's all I'm telling you." She said and right after that aang came down stairs

"Sorry. I had to use the bath room real quick. Who was at the door?" said aang then looked at Katara

"Aang? What are you doing here?" Katara said.

"I said I had a visitor. Its aang now will you go!" she said throwing the door close.

Katara cached the door and kept it open.

"Aw come on toph can we stay for a bit? We have nothing better to do" Katara asked with a little whimper

"Actually I can do a lot instead of be he-"he was cut off by Katara's elbow nailing right in the stomach

"OHF!..Owww….okay can we stay please…?" Sokka asked in little pain

"Well don't ask me its Toph's house." Aang said

"Ugh! Fine what ever! Just don't wreck the house alright!" she said stomping away and sat on the couch

"Thank you. Come on Sokka" she said walking inside.

"Yahhh!! The wolf is in the dog house!" Sokka said as he walked in.

"The dog house is out back" toph said pointing with her thumb behind her out side.

"That's now what I meant"

"I know but it's where you belong."

Every one laughed a bit sept for Sokka. "Well you got anything to eat?" He said

"Yah we got dog food. Take it to the dog house with ya haha" toph laughed

"Oh ha-ha very funny" Sokka said annoyed.

"What ever. Anyway I don't got any food right now how about pizza?" toph said

"That sounds good. But no meat. I don't eat meat." Aang said

"Just order two cheese then" Katara said.

"Alright give me a sec." toph said and picked up the phone. She dialed a number and it rang. They picked up.

"Hello? Id likes to have two orders or cheese pizza and a soda…. Yah okay….yah yah sure sure…alright thanks bye." toph hung up and put the phone back.

"What kind of pizza you get?" Sokka asked leaning agents the wall

"Dominos" she said

"Aw! Why didn't you get round table!" Sokka wined

"Because you wanted it now shut up" she said

Every one laughed again. "So toph why is aang at your house?" Katara asked.

"He just cam over to spend the night because my parents are out." She said

"Yah. I was bored so I called toph and I offered to spend the night" aang said sitting on the stairs.

"You could have called us aang" Katara said

"Well yah but I never get to spend time with toph that much so I thought id spent some time with her this time" he said blushing a little.

"Awww. That's sweet" Katara said

Toph was blushing and looking at her feet. 'Did he actually say he wanted too spend time with me?' she thought.

There was a door knock again. It was the pizza man. Toph got up and walked to the door taking out money from her pocket. "I got it" she said

She opened the door and saw the pizza man…or pizza kid? He was a little short for an adult and didn't look old enough to be one. He had brown eyes and black hair. Part of his hair was covering a little part of his right eye. He was in a the dominos pizza uniform but didn't have a cap on.

"Yello how are you today?" he said with a smile

"Uhh….fine….are you the pizza guy?" Toph said in conferment

"Haha I get that a lot. Ya I'm the pizza man. Well pizza kid. Its just a job I'm doing to earn some extra cash." He said

"Oh alright… but how old are you?" toph asked

"I'm 13. Names nick but could you really get their pizzas first their really really burning my hand" he said

"Oh right! Sorry!" she said and took the pizzas and put it on the table next to the door.

"Haha its fine. But anyway its 12.95$" he said. Toph handed him the money.

"There you go. And a 5 dollar tip in there for you" she said with a small smile

"Haha thanks. Well I better go. Pizzas to flip, orders to deliver. See ya around" he said and walked down the drive way and on his bike. He rode down the block and turned the corner and was gone.

Toph took the pizzas to the table and placed them there. All of them rushed to it and grabbed a slice.

"What took so long at the door" Sokka asked with his mouth full.

"Oh it was this kid at the door. He was the pizza guy. He was only 13." She said taking another bite out of her pizza.

"What was his name?" Katara asked.

"Uh I think it was nick." Toph said.

"I think he goes to our school. Iv heard his name somewhere in my classes." Aang said.

"Ehh whatever. Anyone wants something to drink?" toph said.

They all nodded and toph said "there is some juice in the fridge, so go ahead and get some." Toph said.

Katara and Sokka left the table to get the drinks so aang and toph were alone at the table.

"So you never answered my question. Where am I going to sleep tonight." Aang said taking another bite out of his pizza

"Ohh umm…. You could uh…" toph said putting down her pizza on her plate.

"I could take the couch in the living room." Aang said.

"No I don't want you sleeping on that lumpy thing." Toph said

"Why not? Ill be fine." He said putting down his pizza to.

"No Aang. I don't want you to wake up every five minuets. I want you to sleep soundly tonight" toph said looking down

"Why? Usually you don't care what I do…you seem to ignore me at school some times…"

Toph started to blush then looked up at Aang. "Aang I never ignore you I always thought you ignore me."

In the kitchen Katara and Sokka were looking for something to drink. Katara found the juice and filled 4 glasses. Sokka was still looking for something better. "Sokka cant you ever settle for some juice?" she said shaking the juice carton.

"No I can't Katara. I need something more empowering. Not like your little juice." Sokka said searching through the fridge.

"Juice is good. It's made of fruit witch is good for your body duh." Katara said

"Look Katara, I need something more manlier then that" he said still rummaging through the fridge

"Like?" she said annoyed.

"I don't know give me a sec to look" he said.

Katara looked across the room to see Aang and Toph talking. She noticed that Toph was blushing a bit. "Hey, Sokka come look at this" she whispered

"Sort of busy here hang on" he said still looking thought the jungle of food in the fridge. Katara was quiet to hear what Toph and Aang were talking about.

"I never ignored you. I thought you ignored me. You never seemed to care about me at school…" Aang said looking at his feet

"But I do care about you…." Toph said blushing even more looking at Aang.

"R-really?" Aang said looking back at Toph.

They leaned in to kiss but were cut off by Sokka yelling "CACTICE! JUICE!" he yelled holding up a carton of juice

"UGH! YOU LITTLE IDOT! Why can't you keep your mouth shut! Why do you always yell when you find something you like!" Katara yelled at Sokka.

"All the time it tells people that I'm enjoying myself" he said with a smile.

"You know I regret cosine ku-dun dropped you on your head." She said.

"He never dropped me on my head!" Sokka protested

"Yes he did. Why do you think you're so easily distracted!" she yelled

"I am not easily distract- hey look! Jerky!" he said looking back in the fridge

"Ugh….see what I mean?" she said pointing her finger at Sokka.

Toph and Aang were laughing a bit then went to go join Katara and Sokka in the kitchen

Sokka looked back up at Katara with a bunch of jerky sticking out of his mouth.

Sokka spat it into his hand "jerky?" he said holding it out to everyone else.

"Uhh……not thanks….I'm a vegetarian…"Aang said in disgust

"Ewwww….no thank you" Katara said covering her mouth

"Heck no… "Toph said crossing her arms.

"Suet your self." He said then chugged it all down.

"Why did you get so mad Katara….Sokka…..well he's Sokka…. So shouldn't you be use to it?" Aang asked.

"Oh I was mad because he spoiled you and Toph's moment…" she said in a small voice.

"WHAT MOMENT!?"Toph yelled

"N-nothing! Nothing forget I said it!" she said looking at the floor.

Toph and aang were looking at the floor to blushing. They looked at each other even though Toph couldn't see she knew aang was looking at her and they looked the other way. Katara laughed a bit then went to go sit down at the table.

"mmm that was some good jerky…now for a cactus juice chaser" he said holding up the carton of juice

"Wait! Sokka don't!" Toph yelled at him but it was to late. He chugged the whole thing down.

"Uh oh" Aang said.

Sokka got up and started to look unbalance then he jogged back strait. he said

"Cactus juice! You gota try some! It's quenchy! It's the quesnchyist!" he said putting one arm around Aang on his shoulders and shaking the carton.

"Uhhhhhh okay…"Aang said taking the carton away and putting it in the trash.

"Why did you put the magic penguin in the endless hole!" he said pointing at the trash can

"Ugh…it's the cactus juice…my dad said it's not for kids. It could give them really bad delusions" Toph said shaking her head.

"Will he be alright?" Katara said.

"Maybe a few minuets….or hours…." She said tapping the table.

"HOURS!? I can't bring him home letting him think my mom and dad is a magical elephant!

"Where is the magical elephant!? I bow to the mushroom king!" Sokka said bowing to the wall.

"See….how the heck am I going to bring him home like this!" Katara yelled.

"Don't worry it will ware off I promise just keep him away anything that could distract him." Toph said.

"He's Sokka. Everything distracts him" Aang added.

Sokka got up and said "how did we get onto a pirate ship..?" he said in a small voice.

"Well we could make him fall asleep." Aang said.

"How do we do that?" Katara said.

"How do we do what oh elephant princes? And might I add that your fat lines make you look lovely today!" Sokka said looking at Katara with a big smile

"My WHAT!!!" Katara yelled pounding her fist on the table

Toph and Aang were laughing and almost fell to the floor.

"Why are you laughing princess tree? Your wrinkles in your bark are lovely to!" Sokka said.

"MY WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Toph yelled. Aang didn't laugh but Katara almost fell out her chair.

"Calm down Toph he's just seeing things." Aang said putting his hand on her shoulder

She growled and took a pan and whacked Sokka in the head with it and he went down to the ground like a rag doll.

"Why did you knock him out!?" Katara yelled and ran to her brother and picking up his head.

"So he would shut his pie hole!" Toph said kicking him slightly.

"He didn't do anything!" Katara yelled at Toph.

"He said I had wrinkles!" Toph yelled.

"That don't mean you knock him out!" she yelled

"What ever! Just take him and go before he wakes up!" Toph yelled pointing at the door.

"Fine…." Katara said picking up Sokka and hoisting one arm over her shoulder. They limped towered the door and was almost out but Katara said " sorry about Sokka….and sorry I yelled…..well we better go ill see you in school next week bye…" she said and went out and close the door behind her. Toph stomped to the couch and sat there. Aang was still up staring at the door. he looked at Toph and when to go sit beside her.

"what is it twinkle toes… I bet your going to get mad at me for yelling at sugar queen…" she said looking the other way even though she couldn't see.

"no I'm not….but are you alright?" Aang said.

"Sokka said I had wrinkles…..but why do I care….. I bet it would be an improvement considering how ugly I am…." She said

"your not ugly…." Aang said putting his hand on Toph's again

She jerked her shoulder away and slouched on the couch. " yes I am twinkle toes….no one likes me….no one would ask me out….I'm ugly…." She said in a sad tone.

"no your not….your pretty and you look like an angle in my eyes…..i would ask you out but….I'm to afraid to…..I like you a lot….. but I always thought you didn't like me so I never expressed it….so don't feel like that because there is someone that loves you….and its me…." He said blushing like mad then looking at her feet.

'Did he actually say I was pretty? Did he say he would ask me out?...did he really say he l-loves me….?

Toph looked back at aang and she started to blush just as much as aang. She said " Aang….I do like you….a lot….I may even say I love you….I always noticed you…...I thought you never noticed me…..you got it all mixed up….I love you I really do….don't ever think other wise…." She said looking back the other way.

"R-really?..."Aang said looking at Toph.

"Yes really….." she said and with that Aang pulled her close and turned her around and kissed her. At that moment she SAW something that almost made her jump. She could see Aang. It was a perfect image of him in Toph's head. She was surprised at first but she kissed back. It was a long kiss. Toph and Aang didn't want to stop. They stayed that way as long they could. It first started as a simple kiss bit Toph was brave enough to open her mouth to make it a make out. Toph started to push at Aang making his back sit all the way on the couch hand rest. They made out fore a long time and I mean LONG. They finally stopped. They looked at each other and smiled. Toph said "that was……whoa…..you can really kiss twinkle toes…." Toph said gasping for some air.

"You're not to bad yourself Toph…" he said with a smile.

"haha….thanks….but the best thing about that was….I saw you….I actually saw you….you're eyes, you're lips, your nose. Everything even your hair. Iv never had seen anyone like that before…" Toph said hugging Aang and resting her had on his chest.

"Haha thanks…." Aang said hugging back laying down on the couch arm rest. Toph started to doze off. She felt her eye lids getting heavy and closed them.

"This couch isn't so bad….I wouldn't mind sleeping here…" he said looking down at Toph.

"Yah…..but I don't care where I am as long as I'm with you…" she said with a slight yawn.

"Haha….well we should go to bed…." He said.

"I am in bed…" she said almost falling asleep.

"Haha….alright then we sleep here….but one more thing Toph…" Aang said with a slight yawn.

"What's that…?" Toph said a little drowsy

Aang brought Toph's head up by her chin and kissed her one more time and she lay back down on his chest. "I love you Toph…" he said resting his head on the arm rest.

"I love you too…" she said dozing off to sleep.

"Good night…. My love…" Aang said falling asleep and having another dream about Toph.

…the end…


	2. note to the people!

note to the peopl!

okay you might not remeber the pizza boy right? you know the idiot in the dominos pizza jaket you were like "wtf fuck are you doing here get out of the story boo" haha right haha well i got news for you...that idiot was me O.e... ya my names nick and if you want ti be in one of my stories i could fit you in some where. request it if you like. anyway talk to you people later. review plz!


End file.
